


Moments Woven In-Between

by sentit



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i know he's technically a vastayan wolverine but sett acts like a cat, i will do my best to write more and keep things interesting, just silly little soft moments, this is self-indulgent i apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentit/pseuds/sentit
Summary: Between the maelstrom of the battlefield and the chaos that comes with being the Boss, Sett never really seems to get a chance to rest. Aphelios is determined to change that, even if it's just to help give him a chance to take a breath and close his eyes for a moment here and there.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Purring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work for League, but gods willing it won't be the last. I'd like to make this a multi-chapter thing, with different soft moments between them (and maybe something nsfw eventually, if I get to that point XD), so if y'all have any ideas of interactions or scenarios you'd like to see, please please let me know! I'd be happy for the suggestions :)  
> I haven't written fic in a while so I hope this is alright! It's short, but with the intention of more to come. Enjoy!

In the pits or on the battlefield, Sett was undeniably menacing, an absolute force of nature with every bit of raw power as his appearance would suggest.

  
Presently, however, ‘menacing’ was not quite the apt descriptor it typically was for the half-Vastaya. The way the recumbent man’s eyes were mostly closed, his posture utterly relaxed, with no sign of tension in his body; at the moment, this was not a man who posed a threat, not even remotely. In fact, he seemed overpowered, absolutely at the mercy of the hand that was currently tangled in his hair. Perhaps the greatest indication of this was the sounds he made; deep, rumbling purrs that seemed to reverberate through his chest, soft but constant. Every now and then they would grow louder as the fingers threaded through his unruly red locks scratched at a particularly nice spot behind his ears, and he would tilt his head up ever so slightly, trying to encourage more of the same.

  
The sounds were unlike anything Aphelios had ever heard, and the warmth, the soft contentment, that they brought to the Lunari was just as foreign and wonderful as well. It was why he enjoyed little moments like this so much. Well, one of the reasons why. The other was perhaps far more predictable—the quiet restfulness. Such downtime was so rare for either of them, particularly for Sett, whom it seemed violence followed even off the battlefield. Such was the life of a pit boss, Aphelios supposed, but it still pained him to think that Sett got so little time to relax and recuperate and just... be. Hence his insistence upon these small respites, which were never too hard to get Sett to agree to.

  
Aphelios heard a gruff little noise from the half-Vastaya and blinked, having been somewhat lost in his own musings and the soft euphoria of those warm, glorious purrs. He looked down at Sett, who had, as it turned out, stopped purring and was looking up at the marksman with a sleepy but disgruntled expression. He tilted his head back into Aphelios’ hand and closed his heavy eyes again, silently demanding more of the pets and scratches he’d been enjoying so much. Realizing he’d become lost in thought and stopped, Aphelios couldn’t help a soft chuckle at the childish actions, which Sett could both hear as well as feel, the smaller man’s chest shaking with mirth.

  
Sett let out a huff and opened his eyes yet again, and gently butted his head against his lover’s chest, one arm pulling the Lunari a little closer. “Hey, don’t laugh at me,” he grumbled, shifting up a bit and pressing his face into Aphelios’ neck. “You were the one who said you wanted me to relax more.” Aphelios just laughed again and Sett made a grumbly noise, at which point the marksman finally relented and began combing his fingers through his lover’s hair again, expertly scratching in just the right spots to make Sett relax as much as possible. The half-Vastaya responded with a loud purr, the sound quickly rising in his chest and the back of his throat as his eyes slid shut and his body relaxed a little more.

  
Aphelios breathed out a soft sigh, a small, fond smile on his face as he gently scratched around his lover’s ears, shaking his head as if to say, _What a drama queen_. He let his own eyes fall shut, listening contentedly to Sett’s rumbling purrs and enjoying the quiet relaxation. Feeling Sett’s arm around him pull him a little closer, he had to fight to stay awake, wanting not only to keep scratching Sett’s ears and playing with his hair, but also to savor this brief episode of peace. They would have to fight again all too soon; somehow, though, that thought made the quiet togetherness of the present moment that much more soothing and wonderful.

  
He was indescribably grateful for these moments of calm among the storms they both found themselves constantly caught up in.


	2. Sleepy, Starting the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a preface, I feel like there're probably some differing opinions over whether or not Sett's a morning person. I'm conflicted about it too tbh, but my thought here was that since he has an important role as an overseer and, well, Boss, it makes sense to me that he'd need to be up and ready to deal with whatever he has to in order to keep things running smoothly and keep order whenever necessary. That being said, it's definitely not the early morning here; they're sleeping in some for sure, especially since I figure the pit fights seem like they'd start well into the day and continue into the night. With that being said, this chapter is a tad longer and I really hope you enjoy! =)

Though Sett was, all things considered, a morning person, morning still tended to come all too soon.

Yawning, the half-Vastaya moved to sit up but found his left arm pinned next to him on the bed. As he forced his eyes open, his senses shook off some of the remnant drowsiness of sleep and caught up with the present moment, and he realized exactly why it was that he couldn’t move his arm; it was being held down by a certain Lunari, who was sleeping quite comfortably on top of it.

Well, Sett didn’t exactly need feeling in that arm right now anyway, he supposed. Resigning himself to staying in bed a bit longer (not that he needed much persuasion), he rolled over toward his lover and laid his other arm over the sleeping man, pulling him closer and breathing out a soft sigh. He pressed his face into Aphelios’ hair and breathed in deeply, letting his eyes close again. No matter how much he thought about it and tried to figure it out, he couldn’t understand what it was about Aphelios that helped him to relax so much, that soothed him and reminded him to breathe (aside from the nebulous, half-assed answer of “everything”).

At this point, though, he found he didn’t really mind not being able to put his finger on it. He didn’t need to understand it to savor and appreciate every moment of it. He pulled Aphelios closer and focused on the simple warmth of their bodies together, curled up against one another in the quiet stillness. Subconsciously, a purr started to rumble in the back of his throat and he gently wound his fingers through Aphelios’ hair, his body relaxing as drowsiness pulled at the edges of his consciousness and sleep beckoned him to return.

In the meantime, Aphelios was roused from his slumber by the rumbling of his lover’s chest, against which his face was resting comfortably. His eyes fluttered open and he would have been startled to find himself pressed up against Sett if he were more awake, or if being pressed up against Sett was even remotely disagreeable to him. Instead, his lips twitched into a sleepy smile at the half-Vastaya’s soft purrs and he lifted his head, craning his neck up to kiss Sett’s chin. Sett gave a start at the sudden affection, having not realized that Aphelios had awakened. He could hear the Lunari’s quiet, drowsy laugh and feel his fingers thread into the hair next to his temples, just below his ears, and he swore his body felt a little lighter at the gentle touches, so simple yet blissful.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” Aphelios yawned, shifting up a little so he could settle his face comfortably in the crook of Sett’s neck with his head on the pillow. He curled a little closer, one arm finding its way around his lover and the other pinned between their bodies.

“A little,” was all Sett rumbled in reply. “Thought you were asleep.”

“I was, until _someone_ woke me up with all his purring,” came Aphelios’ explanation, laced with a teasing tone despite the overarching sleepiness. “Like an oversized cat.”

He heard Sett make a sort of huffy noise but no attempt to refute him, which he found quite amusing. Content for the moment, he let them lapse back into silence and breathed out softly, focusing on Sett’s warmth and presence. It felt all too rare for them to have the opportunity to simply lounge in bed like this; in the mornings, Sett was typically up before Aphelios, and in the evenings, often one or the other or both of them were too worn down from battle and/or the general chaos of their lives to do much besides fall right asleep. Seldom, it seemed, were they really able to just exist here together like this.

A long silence stretched comfortably between them, until it was finally broken by Aphelios’ quiet voice as he asked, “When should you be getting up?”

“Eh, probably pretty soon here... Ugh.” Sett sighed as he forced his heavy eyes to open again and tried to convince his body to move from its state of relaxation. With a concerted effort, he rolled himself from his side onto his back, but Aphelios kept an arm around him, and ended up rolling over in tandem, so that he was mostly on top of the larger man. Aphelios was loath to let go of him; he was so incredibly warm, and the Lunari tended to run cold anyway, making his lover’s warmth that much cozier and more wonderful.

“How’m I supposed to get up like this?” Sett laughed, not sounding displeased in the slightest.

“You’re not,” Aphelios responded, in a tone that suggested this solution was perfectly obvious. Another laugh greeted him for his efforts. He could feel Sett’s big hand rest gently on the back of his head, and he leaned into it a little, sighing resignedly as he tried to convince himself to just let Sett get up already. “Just give me a minute,” he mumbled, pressing his face into Sett’s neck.

“All the time you need, babe,” Sett responded with warm amusement, his arm finding its way around Aphelios’ waist again as he let his eyes close for the moment. The half-Vastaya breathed out a low sigh, feeling Aphelios press sleepy kisses to his skin and nibble here and there on his neck and jaw.

The only thing Sett didn’t love about starting his day by waking up next to Aphelios, he realized, was just how damned hard it was to will himself to get out of bed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of amazed that I'm actually managing to write more to be honest; hopefully I can keep it up! I haven't had a multi-chapter work for more than a few years...  
> If you have any critiques or comments at all, or suggestions for scenarios for future chapters (of any kind! it doesn't necessarily have to be all fluff, we'll see what else can fit in with the theme of the story lol) please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
